Still and Always, Ron
by McAbbyGirl4Life
Summary: A charming and amusing assortment of Ron and Hermione drabbles taking place over all 7 years. They bicker, they fight, yet at the end of the day they still love each other...funny how that works. *hiatus*
1. Still and Always, Ron

**Ok, this is my first HP story! I generally write NCIS fics but after going to Walmart at 12:01 AM to pick up my copy of Deathly Hallows on April 15 I got inspired to write a series of drabbles for my OTP: Romione!**

**Disclamer: I don't own HP...But I am well aware that harmonians are delusional.**

* * *

><p><strong>Takes place during the time Harry and Ron aren't talking in Goblet of Fire...<strong>

* * *

><p>It was well past the bedtime of any responsible student, which was exactly why Ron Weasley was nestled comfortably in a lumpy armchair in the Gryffindor Common Room. He was, by the definition of any teacher, not a responsible student. But he was fine with that. However, the same was not to be said about his best friend. Hermione Granger was probably the most responsible student ever to wander the icy corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And it irritated him to no ends. Well, most of the time. At this present moment he would of have taken any lecture from her. He would listen for hours to her talk about goblin rebellions that they had apparently learned about in a very recent History of Magic lesson, or helped her study for next year's O. even though he found this pointless, or massacre her in a vicious game of chess. He would swallow all of her insults without a single retort. He would do anything.<p>

It had been several weeks since he and Harry had stopped talking. Ron knew that this was a disastrous mistake that would scar their friendship, but at present he honestly couldn't care less. He was still deathly mad at his additional best friend but more he was angry with himself. He desperately wished he could be someone that could deserve the spotlight that always shone on someone other than him. All this he could swallow, however, if it weren't for the added knife stuck in his back. He thought for sure Hermione would have chosen to stay with him over Harry. He was positive that out of the two pairs he and Hermione were the closer. Now, he wasn't so sure. Now and again Hermione would give a quick hello or a small wave in his direction and that alone would ignite the smoldering flames of their dying friendship once more. But now, Ron was getting desperate. He wanted their friendship to be the same again. If they couldn't be a trio anymore, than at least he wanted him and Hermione to be a duo. But this too seemed impossible.

In short, Ron was miserable. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to do something reckless. Anything to forget about the loss of his two best friends. But everything seemed to remind him of them. Well, given he was curled up in Hermione's favorite chair reading _Hogwarts a History_, but this should certainly not remind him of her! He must have looked pathetic. Maybe that was why he kept receiving empathetic stares from his fellow students. He, Ron Weasley who had rarely opened a book in his life, was staying up late, deeply immersed in _Hogwarts a History _while shoving fistfuls of Bertie Botts Every-Flavor Beans into his mouth his face contorted in a look of utter disgust in result of the revolting taste the many flavors of beans had managed to create. Yep, he must have looked pretty pathetic.

He had to do something. Get away, clear his head. Roaming the castle sounded fun. Possibly going out on the grounds for a midnight stroll. Visit the Blast-Ended Screwts maybe. Yeah, that's what he'd do. Security would be extremely tight. He could use the Invisibility Cloak …but what's the thrill in that? No, he would go just as he was. And the added danger of getting caught only increased the excitement. It was an alluring adventure in the making.

"Perfect!" Ron exclaimed loudly the moment the idea intruded his mind, but unfortunately he forgot that he had just slung a rather large handful of beans in his mouth. Half-chewed beans spewed out of his mouth showering the floor with bright colors as he gagged on the candies. Several straggling students glanced over in alarm that immediately transformed into disgust.

"M'all right. I'm fine." Ron managed to gasp to no one in particular as he coughed heartily. Finally able to catch his breath he then proceeded to stealthily sneak to the common room portrait in order to make his escape. This was quite impossible, however, seeing that all the remaining students were watching him owing to his Bertie Botts Every-Flavor Beans fiasco.

"I'm just gonna- I was, ya know-" He stuttered, urgently racking his brain for a good excuse as to why he was leaving past curfew.

"We didn't ask," Said a nearby 6th year boy.

"He's a Weasley, its best we didn't know what he was doing anyway." One 5th year girl whispered audibly to her friend.

Satisfied that his fellow students would not betray him, he surreptitiously slipped through the portrait. Working in his favor the Fat Lady was sound asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief Ron quickly took to cautiously walking the corridors leading to a passageway that would take him out of the school. It was one of the few secrets that the Weasley twins had spilled with their younger brother, and at the present moment Ron couldn't have been more grateful.

On the shores of the Black Lake seemed like a nice place to clear his head…as long as he stayed far away form the Durmstrang's ship. And he knew just the tree that he could rest under.

Fate was working in his favor that night as he carefully treaded the familiar corridors stocked with years of memories. Finally he reached the secret passage way and slipped through it, deeply inhaling the icy evening air. It stung his nose and burned his lungs, but that didn't bother him. Ron cleverly dodged across the grass, his destination in sight. He slowed his frenzied pace as he neared the desired location. He was just about to plop down on the soft earth under the tree when a figure loomed from the opposite side of the tree. Ron halted abruptly in his steps, his legs becoming weak as obscure thoughts chased each other around his brain. _Who was this? Snape? Dumbledore? Kakaroff? No, that couldn't be. Oh, God help, its You-Know-Who! This is it. This is the end. I'm dead. Well, I lived a good life even if my best friends hate me. _

Ron trembled furiously as the figure moved ominously, just coming out of the shadows when…

Ron let out a yelp of surprise that turned into immediate horror before transforming once more into shock. There before him stood Hermione, clothed in pajamas and a robe, bushy hair pulled messily into a hasty ponytail. The silvery light that the moon was radiating cast an eerie glow illuminating Hermione's face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here, Hermione?" Ron blurted out rather loudly.

"I should ask you the same question." Hermione retorted, surprise evident in her expression.

"I was just, you know, going out for a midnight stroll." Ron mumbled awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"After hours?" Hermione commented disapprovingly.

"Hey, you're out here after hours to, you know! What are you doing out here?" Ron threw back.

"I happen to have come out here _before _it was after hours!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, so because you came out here _before _it was after hours, but _stayed out _after hours anyway, that justifies your actions?" Ron countered sarcastically.

"Well, y-yes." Hermione faltered slightly, shooting him a vicious glare.

"All right," Ron responded, shrugging his shoulders. "I just didn't realize that you would actually break the rules without having me or Harry begging you to." He added with a teasing smile that she did not return.

"I just needed some time to think." Hermione replied distantly, a far off look in her eye as she gazed over at the smooth surface of the lake.

"I know the feeling." Ron murmured as he too looked over at the lake.

He sat down on the comfortable ground under the large oak tree. Hermione hesitated before joining him. Still they sat in silence, gazing absently at the lake. The water crashed over in waves creating a comforting melody that soothed their overactive minds.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked a moment later, turning to face her.

Hermione let a prolonged sigh to escape her lips.

"Why non of us are friends anymore." She replied straightforwardly.

"I guess people change." Ron remarked, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"I know people change, Ron, but not us. Never us," Hermione said despondently. "We were a trio. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Now its just me and Harry."

"Is their something wrong with that?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yes, Ron! In case you hadn't noticed my two best friends are no longer speaking to each other. That bothers me," Hermione said forcefully. "And it means I'm down to one best friend." She added in a softer tone.

Ron grimaced inwardly. What in Merlin's beard was he supposed to say to that?

"Hermione, I still want to be your best friend. If you'll have me." He managed awkwardly.

"Ron, you never stopped being my best friend," Hermione remarked with a slight chuckle. "You were just on temporary leave."

"Oh, I see." Ron replied, a smile reaching his face. Their eyes locked for a moment.. Ron's previously empty eyes were now full of hope.

"So, are we good?" He questioned uncertainly.

"Yes, we're good." Hermione replied cheerfully. She linked her arm through Ron's and gently laid her head on his shoulder. Ron tensed suddenly, an embarrassment engulfing his demeanor. Hermione either didn't notice or didn't care for she made no attempt to move. Realizing this, Ron gradually relaxed, enjoying her company greatly.

"And we'll be a trio again. Don't worry." Ron said confidently.

"I know. I'm just gonna have _loads_ fun having my attention fought over by you and Harry, for the time being." Hermione grumbled forlornly.

Ron laughed slightly, happy to have her back.

"And even though we bicker and fight and get on each other's nerves, me and you will still be friends…right 'Mione?" Ron asked seriously…almost pleadingly.

"Still and always, Ron"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think of the first chapter? I know its not one of the best...my better drabbles have yet to make it on paper, but no worries they are all kept safe in my head! The NCIS fandom is not a particularily responsive fan group so I wanted to see if the HP fandom was more responsive. Either that or I just plain suck at writing...maybe thats why they never review much. I'm always afraid that I write the characters wrong! So, do me a favor: Drop a review and tell me how I did and what I can change. I really appreciate it! And I would be happy to read your fics as well, so reccomend some in your comments...and I'm always open to any ideas you'd like me to write...so long as their not inappropriate that is. Ok, done rambling! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Better Than Bed Pans

**Yes, I realize I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter but I am not giving up that easy! No, I'm going to keep posting. But guys? Do you think you could review? It just makes me really happy and eager to write the next chapter. I'm not trying to be pushy or anything but reviews really make my day. But hey, my fic is supposed to make _your _day, not vice versa! So for all those reading, enjoy this chapter! And a shout out to the three that did review: those made me really really happy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takes place in PoA page 173...when Snape insults Hermione<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hermione waited with bated breath for Ron to exit the classroom bearing the news of his less than delightful punishment. A special glow filled her despite her anxiety for her best friend. He had stood up boldly for her. That felt amazing. She hid a gleeful grin as Ron joined them, an irritated grimace etched deeply in his face.<p>

"D'you know what that-" Ron spat out the following word as if it were poison.

"_Ron!"_ Hermione hissed disapprovingly.

"-is making me do?" He continued, ignoring Hermione's reproachful remark as per usual. "I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. _Without magic!_"

Hermione glanced at him sympathetically as he seethed with anger.

"Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement, while Hermione bit back a reprimand. After all, Ron had just stood up for her.

They proceeded to the common room, all the while Ron continuously rambling about what a foul git Snape was.

"_And_ he insulted Hermione! In front of the whole class! I mean what a git!" Ron snarled for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Ron we were there. We heard him full well." Harry finally cut in exasperatedly as they neared the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Well yeah, I guess you were…" Ron replied thoughtfully. "It still just wasn't right."

Harry spoke the password and climbed through the portrait whole. Ron was just following when Hermione tugged at his arm. He glanced back at her in confusion.

"We'll be in in a moment, Harry." Hermione told Harry. He stared from Ron to Hermione in puzzlement for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Ron asked instantly.

"Well, I just thought I'd thank you properly for what you did back there. Standing up for me and all." Hermione said rather stiffly but Ron could tell she meant it.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Ron said flashing her his impish smile as he clapped her gently on the shoulder. "Besides, no one should be allowed to talk to you like that." He added seriously.

"You call me a know-it-all all the time!" Hermione countered, puzzled by his contradiction.

"Yeah, well that's different. I'm your friend."

"Your making excuses." Hermione retorted with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Hey, I say it with love." Ron replied playfully.

Hermione's caught her breath at the statement but quickly recovered. Ron seemed not to have noticed but merely turned to the common room door.

"Ready to go in?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in a few moments. I have to get a book out from the library." Hermione said, remembering her task.

"Of course you do," She heard Ron mutter under his breath. "See you later!" He inserted quickly before she could snap back.

She turned letting a smile escape her lips.

"Oi, Hermione!" Ron called to her before she got to far.

"Yes?"

"Your worth cleaning bed pans out for." Ron told her surprisingly sincerely. Before she could reply the common room portrait swung close.

She let out a pleased sigh. How blessed she was to have an insensitive wart of a friend like Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know!<strong>


	3. Flying Lesson

**Wow, I feel positively horrible that I haven't updated this in so bloody long! Do accept my apologies and enjoy the chapter :D And review! It gives me far more inspiration to know that my readers are enjoying my work!**

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione were working on their History of Magic homework in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was sitting in an armchair scribbling away fervently on a piece of parchment, numerous books lay open strewn across the table in front of her. Ron was stretched idly across the couch, his gangly frame filling up most of the space while he flipped lazily through a textbook, paying absolutely no attention to the words he was supposedly reading.<p>

Several more minutes past before the look of concentration on Hermione's face was broken.

"I'm just about finished," She announced triumphantly, looking pleased with the outcome of her essay. "How's yours coming, Ron?"

She glanced over at his relaxed form only to find him dozing contently. He looked so peaceful and at ease that she felt horrible about waking him up. But he really did need to get this finished.

"Ron." Hermione called over to him.

"Ron." She repeated when she received no answer.

"Ronald!" She growled, now getting slightly irritated.

"_RON!_" She snarled, now in full-blown frustration as she chucked her textbook at his head.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped, toppling to the floor in surprise. The textbook that was once lying comfortably on his stomach was flung onto the table colliding with Hermione's inkbottle. Black ink spewed all over Hermione nearly finished essay.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked frantically, gathering up the messy papers. With a flick of her wand she returned the ink to its now empty bottle. Plucking her essay parchment from the ink splattered pile she surveyed the unintelligible letters critically before letting out an aggravated huff, clearly deeming the paper incomprehensible.

Ron stared in horror at the mess before cautiously turning his gaze to Hermione.

Immediately he wished he hadn't.

"Ronald Weasley, do you know how long it took me to write this essay? Days! Now it's going to take me ages to remove all the ink! Why do you have to be such a juvenile and irresponsible prat?" Hermione growled dangerously, staring daggers at Ron's towering form.

"Who are you calling juvenile? You chucked a ruddy book at me!" Ron countered fiercely, fighting back as per usual.

"I was very civilized. I called you multiple times before that!" Hermione snapped defensively.

"Oh yes, very civilized…and _mature _too." Ron replied sarcastically.

Hermione scowled at him but made no attempt at a comeback.

"Ugh, this will take me forever!" She muttered crossly as she began removing the stains from her nearly ruined parchment.

"Oh, blimey." Ron sighed almost inaudibly. He gritted his teeth before guardedly walking over to Hermione's side.

"Look Hermione, I'm bloody sorry about this mess…but how about we take a break?" He said slowly, surveying her reaction.

The murderous look on her face turned into one of shock.

"But this is due soon. And you haven't even come close to finishing yours…what makes you think we deserve a break?"

"Because you look like you're about to explode and I don't want to be the innocent victim of your assault." Ron responded truthfully.

"You're hardly innocent," Hermione scoffed but her expression softened, "but I suppose we could take a break."

"Ok, brilliant," Ron said excitedly, looking astonished at her change of heart. "What do you say I teach you how to fly…properly?"

Hermione blanched.

"Ron, you know I hate flying!" She protested instantly.

"I know, I know…but I really want to teach you!" Ron insisted, shooting her an innocent pleading look. He watched with satisfaction as her terrified expression gradually melted away.

"You really do?" Hermione wondered hesitantly.

"Yes," Ron replied firmly, "c'mon Hermione! You're a Gryffindor! Be brave! And I promise to catch you when you fall."

"Well _that's_ comforting," Hermione replied sardonically. "But I suppose I really ought to learn sometime…"

"That's the spirit!" Ron said cheerfully as he made his way to his dormitory room to fetch his broomstick, Hermione trailing him reluctantly.

Ron marched her all the way to the quidditch field his own broomstick clutched gleefully in his hand. He handed her his broom before racing off to grab her one of the much slower, and far less dangerous school brooms.

Hermione held the broom ever so carefully, knowing it was something very precious to Ron, as she gently traced the smooth, dark wood with her slender fingers. She glanced around for Ron, but he was nowhere to be seen. A thought crossed her mind. A dangerous, reckless thought that proved the obvious fact that she had been hanging around Harry and Ron far to long. Cautiously she swung her leg over the side of the sleek broom. Her adrenaline pumping furiously, Hermione took a deep breath before attempting to recall her first flying lesson. _Ok, breath Hermione_ she told herself firmly _now plant your feet on the ground…and push off!_

Her eyes were squeezed painfully shut, but she could feel herself being transported off the ground. _Oh, why in the world am I doing this?_ She pondered furiously _Oh, I just wanted to show Ron that I am a Gryffindor! That I am brave! And that I can be fun and crazy! Never mind all that this is bloody ridiculous! _

No unable to contain herself she let out a high-pitched scream of terror.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron yell from not to far away.

"Get me down, please Ron, get me down!" She shrieked in a frightened squeal, her eyes still squeezed shut impossibly tight.

"Hermione." Ron's voice was soft and close to her ear. But how was that possible? Then his hand was on her arm and she forced herself to open her eyes simply out of pure perplexity. Her cheeks flooded with color as she was hit with the dreadful realization that she was no more than a foot off the ground.

"I- " But she had no words.

Shoving forward enough so that her feet touched the ground, Hermione stumbled off the broom. Her cheeks burning painfully with embarrassment she cautiously looked up at Ron. The moment her intelligent eyes met his electric blue ones he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Its not funny, Ronald!" Hermione shouted indignantly over his excessively loud snorts of laugher. "I was completely terrified!"

"I'm sure," Ron chocked out, barely able to maintain his balance "Being only a foot off the ground, you must have been frightened out of your wits!"

And then he promptly fell to the ground gasping with giggles. Now her pride being quite violated, Hermione threw away whatever dignity she had scarcely managed to uphold and grabbed Ron's broom and smacked his rusty red hair.

"Oi!" Ron yelled, staggering to his feet. Hermione was glaring aggressively at him, and he directly took this as his cue to speedily repair the damage he had done.

"Look 'Mione, I'm real sorry. I shouldn't have laughed like that. But I couldn't help it you know? I mean, it is kinda funny, innit?" Ron said tentatively.

Hermione let out a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose it was rather humorous." She gradually admitted, with a vague smile.

"So, you ready for your lesson?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Um, you know I think I've had a enough flying experience for the day." Hermione replied slowly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron replied glumly. "Does this mean we have to go back to studying?"

"How about instead, we go in for a game of chess?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Ron replied enthusiastically.

"Good." Hermione said, cheerfully linking her arm through his and pulling him along. Ron followed with a daft smile on his face and his spirits soaring higher than his broom…

…but then again that wasn't saying much.


	4. Maroon Sweater: Part 1

**Kk, so this takes place after Ron comes back in DH. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ron noticed Hermione started to go off by herself for 12 minutes every day like clockwork a week after he came back. Not many things in the world piqued his curiosity, but this particular occurrence did…actually anything involving Hermione usually did. So today he decided to do a deadly move and follow her. At a distance of course…and as quietly as his oversized feet could carry him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she eased herself down securely against the firm tree trunk. She always enjoyed these moments to herself once a day. A moment to sort through her scrambled thoughts. A moment to untangle her exasperatingly complex emotions. A moment to seek desperately desired comfort in her most beloved treasure. Some would think that her most beloved treasure would be her books and yes, given some times in these brief moments of peace she would tug out a worn, well-loved book to flip through, but this was still was not where she sought comfort.<p>

Sighing to herself Hermione opened up her infamous, seemingly never ending bag and rummaged around until her fingers gripped a familiar material. Pulling it out, Hermione lovingly stroked the sweater that lay in her arms. Smiling fondly at its maroon color she dragged it over her head. It fell far past her waist and the sleeves hid her hands snuggly. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she drank in its memorable smell, and felt the tension being released from her body as blissful memories crowded her mind. The thick, warm, hand-knit wool of the sweater embraced her affectionately just like his arms used to do frequently. The overwhelming smell was the same aroma that filled any room he entered suffocating her senses in delight. Breathing it all in Hermione let out a shaky gasp and let the tears cascade down her face. She indulged in her lonely pity party for a few moments before shaking herself out of her distressing state.

"This is ridiculous, Hermione. Pull yourself together." She firmly instructed herself to the audience of the silent trees.

Many times she would retreat away from camp to settle down and allow her unstable emotions to be set free. She would put on his sweater that he had left behind then cry and sob and curse at the air for letting Ron leave her. But that was after he had left. Now he was back and with his return she had to relinquish her crying spells for they served no purpose now. The only thing that stood between her and Ron was her insufferable pride and her unwavering fear of being hurt again. And yet, as she sat here longing for their friendship, she began to think that maybe saving their relationship and all the risk that was packaged with it was worth it. Because truth be told, she needed him. Desperately. And here he was, right in front of her waiting for her to reach out and take hold of him and she was faltering.

"Stupid girl." Hermione hissed to herself as she brushed away another runaway tear.

She intended on bringing an abrupt halt to this stupid cycle her and Ron were on. Now the only thing she had to worry about was breaking her pride. Knowing how impossible this was Hermione wrapped herself more securely in the maroon sweater and succumbed to tears once more.

* * *

><p>As Ron surveyed Hermione's stone-hard demeanor crumble right before his eyes he felt a swirl of emotions. One was a violent urge to rush forth and protect her from whatever force was causing her such pain. Another was of utter helplessness as to what to do. Did he dare go forth and comfort her or would he end up being frozen from her icy anger? Deciding that he would rather she hurt him than to bear watching her fall to pieces right before his eyes, he tentatively walked towards her form shaking with emotion. Gently Ron put a hand on Hermione's quivering shoulder. Her head snapped up instantly, and her chocolate eyes flashed, guarding her vulnerable state.<p>

"Hermione." Ron murmured tenderly, getting down on his knees so that he was eye level with her.

"I'm- fine." Hermione attempted to snarl but the hiccup that forced itself between her words made the sentence far less threatening.

Lacking situation appropriate words, Ron let out a prolonged sigh before sitting himself down next to her and cautiously putting his arm around her.

The simple gesture of comfort suddenly penetrated the immovable wall of Hermione's pride and it shattered. Letting out a gut-wrenching sob Hermione pitched herself against Ron's broad chest and clung to him. Ron was obviously surprise but he quickly overlooked this and focused on comforting the hysterical girl in his lap.

"Ron I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hermione kept repeating uncontrollably into his chest.

"Shhh." Ron hushed as he sheltered her in his arms. "'Mione I know I've said this a million times but I'm sorry for leaving you. I was being a bloody idiot, and I hurt you."

He gripped her a little tighter.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know." Hermione whispered back.

She was beginning to calm down now.

"Ron?" She asked looking up at him, her face stained with tears.

"Yeah?"

"Can things go back to the way they were now?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ron's grin spread across his entire face.

"If you want it to." He responded sheepishly.

"I do." Hermione replied resolutely.

Even his vivid blue eyes were smiling as he hugged her again. Ron couldn't count the times he had held Hermione while she sobbed over the many treacherous problems that they were all going through. Every time he did this they grew a little closer. As painful as it was, Ron loved to be able to share her pain with her. For this reason he cherished each of these memories deeply, but for some reason this time was even more precious to him.

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

Ron had an impish glint in his eyes.

"I like your sweater."


End file.
